Not so normal after all
by SonAletaDee
Summary: Ellie Waters is a normal girl.At least thats what she and her friends Claire Jackson and Sean whats-his-name think.Truth is they're demigods,and to made matters worse,they know too much,especialy Claire.Join Ellie and her friends on this journey, for life
1. Weird

Elizabeth 'Ellie' Waters always thought she was perfectly normal, well as normal as anyone could be when they were friends with a Jackson. She had met Claire during grade one at one of the schools she went to, and at once she knew there was something off about her. But if she thought Claire was weird, that she should have met her brother Percy, earlier. He was always with a curly haired boy, Grover, she thought, and whenever they walked by she would scrunch up her noise, as well as Claire because they could smell donkey-nope, goat.

It all really started later that year, she was sure as that was when Mrs bryan, a teacher who was always mean to Claire, dissapeared. All she could think about was the trip Percy was going on, and how it was a little weird that she was thinking that way. But then again... she always saw weird things, and she had ADHD and dyslexia, like the Jackson kids. Once she actualy saw a giant dog running around, so she never told anyone but Claire, who could see them too.

Not knowing how, but that last thought was what triggered the events that would lead to the adventure she would have three years later.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!<strong>

**So! Tell me what you think in a review, and you get some virtual drachmas! **


	2. Hair Brushes and Rich Brats

Me, Eliza Waters didn't know what to do. I didn't want my stinking dad to move, but then again, I didn't want to go back to New York either. And to set the record for the worst day ever, the furies attacked again! At least what I _thought_ they were. But I hadn't gone to the library for nothing, so they probably were.

Okay, I comforted myself, I'm perfectly fine. What else could happen? Right after thinking that I groaned. You see, the fates have damned everything I say to be utter garbage, so if nothing else would happen, then hell would be frozen and pigs were flying over my door. Kay, I'm a ten year old who has dyslexia and ADHD, so school's not the easiest thing for me. I switch almost every year, and almost always get attacked. My only friends are the ones like me, and that doesn't happen often, and then there's my family. My rude, messed up family.

I have one brother and a sister, then there's my parents. Nathaniel, Lune, Sarah and James, in that order. The kids are supposedly twins, but they look nothing alike. Nate has blonde hair and blue eyes, while Lune has black hair and purplish eyes with green specks, and their personalities are more like day and night.

Nate was a bay that cried every time someone did something to him and would tell one someone if it meant he could get something good. To cut that story short he's a mutated chicken. Lu is more mischivious, and would rather die than rat someone out. She loved pranks and would start a war, if only to sit around and watch.

I have a step father though, and his name is David. Very fat and doesn't like 'little girls'. My dad is threatning to leave _me. _Not my mom. Me.

Well that's over. Getting up from my surprisingly comfy bed I looked around for a hir brush while I turned on the news and saw the dissappearance of Percy and Sally Jackson. _Jackson... _Hmmm, that rings a bell. Looking at the picture I saw the unmistakable black hair. Claire! What happened to her? Last time I was in New York she had Smelly Gabe as a step-father! Just then he came on.

_'And here's the Jackson's loving family member, Gabe Ugliano.' _said a blonde haired reporter.

_'Percy's isn't my son, he's my step-son. He didn't come from these groins, but this one did.' _he said grabing Claire, who looked as if she had been trying to get the heck out of there.

_'I'm going to Los Vegas, then I'm going to find Percy'_ she hissed with fire in her eyes tearing her arm from him and snatching up her backpack. That was the last thing I saw before I got lost in my thoughts. She was coming here? To Los Vegas? What would we do? Scratch that, _how_ would we do it? Percy had been missing for four days already, and he could be milles away by now. Not to mention the monsters, and other things such as police. And what about Sean?

Sean was my current friend. No one knows his last name as he wont tell so I can't say, and well, he's like us. Me, Claire and Percy I mean.

Sighing I found the brush and went through my waist length brown hair, making a plan to sneak away from this hell-hole to meet Claire, and maybe for good. My parents wouldn't mind, so what the heck? I grabbed my napsack and stuffed some clothes and carving knives in there, which weren't just good for carving, needing to be reading for anything. Going down into the wine cellar as quietly as I can, I go straight to the satsh of nicked money Nate had. I grabbed a couple thousand and went right out the window, not looking back.

Now I don't want you to think that I'm a spoiled rich brat, 'cause that would be my brother you're looking for. My parents get alot of money and spend it on the twins, they both save up but Nate saves stolen money, not the money he was given. I look down the street and see a Mickee D's, eeer, I mean McDonalds, and deciding that i could use something to eat I walk in.

What I see in front of me makes my blood run cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! And check out my poll - it will help me out. Thanks!<strong>


End file.
